


Scream

by haymitchlover2425



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haymitchlover2425/pseuds/haymitchlover2425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss's thoughts on losing Prim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

I scream as I wake up calling  
your name  
Nothing will ever be the same  
I scream as I go to sleep  
From all the secrets I do keep  
I scream as life passes me by  
Somebody hears me scream  
your name  
You left as quickly as you came  
I scream as you are blown away  
I scream as inside I die  
I'm living a lie  
I scream out loud from the pain  
inside  
I scream hoping you will hear my  
cries


End file.
